Syltherins Disgrace
by Erica the Flying Tree
Summary: I think is will be pg13 anyway.hopefully this will load. This is mostly based on a girl named ayannafrom ny, but you see lotsa other hp characters too. And my story inclues ff.net's first real narritive.


Slytherin's Disgrace  
  
A/n- I was reading some story or another when this popped into my head. I just wrote it. I have no idea what is going to happen.  
  
  
Ayanna's Narrative  
Just so you know  
  
  
"Ok get this straight cause I am only saying this once.   
My name is Ayanna Desdemona Palmara. Leave my middle name alone. It was alota great's grand mother's name. It means evil.  
My First name means innocent. Hey how do ya like that? Innocent Evil!  
I am a Slytherin at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and  
Wizardry. Yeah, that's' right a Slytherin.   
I am an American. I grew up in New York City.  
My dad ships us off to England for school every year.  
In case you are wondering who us means,  
It means my brothers and me. Tom is in his 6th year  
and Lucas in his 7th. My dad is one of Voldermorts highest connections in America. Both My brothers are interested in his business,   
as they are, I am expected to too.They want me to be the Dark Queen or something. Theres a profency in our family. It was left by the last woman that was a sister. It goes as so:  
The man will rise  
The man will fall  
But his helper shall not  
at all.  
When the man rises and   
When he falls his Queen   
Will take over   
Promised and all.  
Go figure that's my family  
I guess you could say my family is in the darker circle.  
My mom is dead. She started showing signs she was   
Against the dark arts when she was killed. My father won't  
Admitt to it though even thoughi'd bet all the money  
In the state that he did it.  
My Uncle lives in England.   
I get to choose where to stay over the summer."  
  
Now that you now all about that on to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was her second week at Hogwarts and Ayanna already knew it was full of crap. Nobody knew how the hell to have fun. Nobody in slytherin at least! The girls were snobs to worried to break a nail   
And all the guys wanted to do was plan revenge on whoever the lucky person maybe. Sure she had found at least most of the secret passages but doing it alone was so boring.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tug at her long black hair and she saw a 6th year named Josh. Josh was one of Tom's friends that she had met the year before at the summer party her dad held.  
  
"Hey Aya old girl how's life treatin' ya?" he asked  
  
'Nobody knows how the hell to have fun in this ding bat of a place"  
  
"Ahh Follow me"  
  
Ayanna got up and followed Josh to the syltherin common room.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked curious to where they were going. Josh didn't answer but he stopped in the middle of the room, got down on his knees and started taping the floor with his wand.  
  
"Josh what in all hell are you..." Ayanna gasped. The center of the floor opened and blinding light was glowing from it.  
  
"Aya this will take you to hogsmead. Directly into Codwells' cabin.  
It's been a syltherin secret for years. Take the day off and have some fun"   
  
"Holy crappers! Thanks Josh!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs.  
  
Josh stayed where he stood. Slowly he turned around and thought 'She'll be next, She'll be next'  
  
  
Ayanna skipped down the last step and walked in to a living room with a huge painting of a snake on the wall above the fireplace.  
  
'Well this is Codwells' cabin' she thought as she looked around the room, 'a bit tacky but definitely Codwell.'  
  
Out the door she could see the shrieking shack. She walked down the cobbled path until she came to a shop. Not an ordinary shop, a shop with a huge multi colored banner in the front that screamed:  
  
WANDA'S WIZARD WHEZZES!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayanna walked in. She needed some supplies if this year was going to be half way interesting.  
  
Ayanna opened the door and a bucket of water flew down on top of her. The lady she assumed was Wanda came out from behind a curtain and burst out laughing.   
  
"Old Muggle trick M'dear! Works every time! Anyway dearie what can I do for ya"  
  
Aside from being sopping wet Ayanna took this as fun and games. There was much worse that could be done.  
  
"Beside being needed to warm up I need to stock up on my tricks! This year is so friggin boring at that school of mine!"  
  
"Ha I have just the thing for ya it's called THE BOOK."  
  
"The book" Aya said skeptically  
  
"Yes m'dear. The book is wonderful it can teach you to transform say a quill in to a dung cracker. It has the best curses and charms. It magnificent!"  
  
"How much is it?"   
  
"For being such a good sport about me joke you can have it"  
  
"Gee thanks Wanda! If you here anything about Hogwarts blowing up you'll know whom to blame! I hafta go see ya!"  
  
And with that Aya ran out the door and up the stair to the slytherin common room.  
  
A/N-Whaddya think any good? Should I continue? Do you think it'l up load? R&R please flames welcome their hott. Btw I do know grammer is bad. She's from New York. Us peoples can't talk here.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own hogwarts and most of the people in it. And I don't own the last too W's in Wanda's Wizard Wheezes  



End file.
